In one aspect, the invention relates to the production of carbon black. In another aspect, the invention relates to a furnace which is especially well adapted for producing carbon black.
In furnace processes for the production of carbon black, a carbonaceous make oil is pyrolyzed with hot combustion gases formed by combusting a fuel, such as natural gas or residual oil with an oxidant, usually air. The carbon forming reaction occurs in a refractory lined tunnel which constitutes the bulk of the reactor. Different grades of carbon black are produced by manipulating the amount of fuel, oxidant and carbonaceous feed introduced into the reactor, the positions at which they are introduced, and the interior dimensions of the reactor tunnel. Reactors in which the properties of the carbon black produced can be relatively independently manipulated are very desirable. Reactors in which the production of undesired product, such as grit, is maintained at a low level are very desirable. Reactors characterized by a high degree of thermal efficiency are very desirable.